Archiving of the electronic documents has long been known and is widely used in the industry today. The challenge is to provide reliable archiving to disperse geographical locations in order to save the data and allow uninterrupted access even if one location is not accessible. Data archived to multiple locations must be a mirror copy of the original data. There are known technologies to provide data mirroring, but most are extremely expensive and rely on the copy of the data from one location to the next. This document describes a different approach and introduces a concept of reliable transactional electronic document archiving to a distributed server network that is not mirrored, therefore simplifying infrastructure and greatly reducing the cost of archiving, while maintaining the fidelity of the data.